


untitled airport ficlet

by Queue



Category: due South
Genre: Chatting & Messaging Fic, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BECAUSE THE SPUFFY TOLD ME TO and on the occasion of my confirming my AirCanada reservation for can_con2008 in August of this year: a due South ficlet-of-sorts, committed on the fly, complete with chattish intro. Blame Spuffy. For everything, really. (Unbetaed. So please, have mercy. [Of a sort.])</p><p>*****</p><p>keeyoo: harnesses you in tandem & drags you to Air Canada website</p><p>spuffyduds: awww.<br/>i am sorry about that.<br/>(REALLY sorry)<br/>i would so swing it if i could.</p><p>Keeyoo: y'know, one of the many things I like about you<br/>is that you don't even ASK why I'm dragging you to the AirCanada website.<br/>(also, hm: the "complimentary sports equipment check-in" one gets with certain levels of travel "includes guns". I feel a fic coming on.)</p><p>spuffyduds: huh!<br/>weird.</p><p>Keeyoo: right?<br/>but RayK would love that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled airport ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE THE SPUFFY TOLD ME TO and on the occasion of my confirming my AirCanada reservation for can_con2008 in August of this year: a due South ficlet-of-sorts, committed on the fly, complete with chattish intro. Blame Spuffy. For everything, really. (Unbetaed. So please, have mercy. [Of a sort.])
> 
> *****
> 
> keeyoo: harnesses you in tandem &amp; drags you to Air Canada website
> 
> spuffyduds: awww.  
> i am sorry about that.  
> (REALLY sorry)  
> i would so swing it if i could.
> 
> Keeyoo: y'know, one of the many things I like about you  
> is that you don't even ASK why I'm dragging you to the AirCanada website.  
> (also, hm: the "complimentary sports equipment check-in" one gets with certain levels of travel "includes guns". I feel a fic coming on.)
> 
> spuffyduds: huh!  
> weird.
> 
> Keeyoo: right?  
> but RayK would love that.

"Damn right it's sports equipment, Fraser. Bad-guy hunting's a sport, even if the International Olympic Committee's still got its head up its collective ass on the subject. And I am the gold-medal WINNER, baby."

"Ray, really. You know what calling me 'baby' does to me."

"Fraser, get real. I'm standing in the check-in line at Midway - because _someone_, not naming names, but _someone_ figured online check-in wouldn't be fucking SECURE, so instead we gotta wait in this line that is longer than Jesus, and thank God for Starbucks is all I have to say, otherwise I'd be exercising my Olympic-level skills on your ass - talking about guns in a public space, when the national security whatsit level is at, like, Cinnamon Red-Hot Red, and all you can do is blush and rebuke me?"

"...rebuke, Ray?"

"I said it, Fraser. Didn't I say it? I could've sworn I said it."

"Right, Ray, that's it."

"...the fuck? Fraser, are those - that's an online check-in receipt in your hand, man, what the HELL?"

"I intended it as a surprise, Ray. A ... treat, if you will, once you'd finished your coffee and rejoined the human race. Which you have not yet managed to do, I might add. Nonetheless, I suddenly find it ... expedient to accelerate the process."

"Fraser, what the - where are you drag- oh. Oh, Fraser. Oh, no. Not the restroom. Not again. You know what happened last time. I had a hell of a time explaining expensing that to Welsh, and Accounting rode my ass--"

"My privilege, Ray."

"--Jesus. Yeah. Yes. Yeah. Okay. Anyway. God. What is this thing you have for polysyllables and sex in practically public, you pervert?"

"Are you complaining, Ray?"

"Uh. No."

"I rather thought not."

"But Fraser - the flight - our luggage - "

"Carryons and boarding-pass printouts make wonderful aphrodisiacs, Ray."

"My gun! Fraser, if we don't line up with the rest of the cattle, they're gonna take my gun, and--"

"Now, Ray. Surely you can't imagine I'd allow anyone to ... disarm you other than myself."

"..."

"I've arranged for complimentary check-in of your ... other weapon. Rest assured, Ray: you may shoot off without impediment."


End file.
